


Tragic Love Story

by crying_koala2610



Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crack, Failed humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-05 18:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11583450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crying_koala2610/pseuds/crying_koala2610
Summary: A guitarist from a band named "Twilite Rock" fell in love at first sight with Taka  after he mistaken the One OK Rock's front man for a girl when he saw the band featured on a Japanese magazine's cover.





	Tragic Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to Zen for Beta reading the fic and to anyone who reads this story <3  
> (This story does not related to "His Reckless Little Boyfriend" fic. John Feldmann's son in this story, the bands and the bands' members excluding One OK Rock are merely fictional.)

It was the last day of recording for Twilite Rock band and so after the recording is finished at the studio the 2 members from the 4 members band were chilling at the couch. The band guitarist, Jack Louis Feldmann leaned forward to the table and reached for a particular magazine among the pile of magazines. The magazine was fully written in Japanese, excluding the band’s name featured on it's cover.

"A Japanese magazine among a pile of American magazines, really unusual." He said as he examined the magazine with interest despite doesn't has a single clue of what’s written on the cover.

“Yeah..well, Ashley the music producer’s daughter is also studying Japanese. That magazine is probably one of her extra study material. Wait, is that band One OK Rock? I know those guys!” The band vocalist, Edward suddenly said with familiarity reaching for the magazine in Jack’s hands.

“Um.. no? And One OK Rock? Pfft.. What kind of name is that sounds lame.”

“These guys has their music produced by your old man and you don't know them? For heaven sake Jack! Don't just fooling around with women! Don't judge by their name, I have listened to their music. They made cool songs, they sounds so good live, and they are huge in their home country, Japan!” The not sparkled man explained to the guitarist with sparkled eyes.

Jack grabbed the magazine back from Edward's hands, “You think I have time to catch up my family’s activities! Plus, I can't help myself! I have my needs too! I see you're already interested with this Japanese band. Although I don't blame you. You're already weird-”

His words is cut off when he stared at the magazine's cover again. A group of four people of One OK Rock were displayed, but Jack’s eyes only fixed on the shortest one out of the four people. In his vision, the petite person shine bright like a goddess.

“...so beautiful…”

Edward stared at the guitarist as if he grows horns. He’s one to talk about being weird, all of sudden saying something like that while staring in awe at a Japanese magazine. Moreover, it's not even a porn magazine. “..you're okay bro?”

“I WANT TO MAKE HER MINE!!”

“Whoa! Oh-okay..calm-calm down.. You don't have to yell- WAIT WHAT??!”

Jack turned to face Edward wearing an enthusiastic face then excitedly pointed his finger on the magazine's cover, particularly to the shortest person among the four people in One OK Rock.

“Oh, that’s Taka the band’s vocalist-” Edward's words interrupted by Jack, “This… cute Japanese band babe, I want her, Edward! She awakened my inner band-babes fetish! Imagine those good stuffs hidden underneath that rocker jacket and ripped jeans! Look at her Asian beauty traits! Her cute black pixie-cut hair, a pair of beautiful almond eyes and long lashes, beauty marks on her fair-skinned small face, that small hands with slim fingers and pink plump lips- umm.. they definitely look better wrapped around my-” and he blabbered into more details.

“Oh Lord-of-7-Heavens-above not this again…”  
Edward thought, rolled his eyes heavenwards before he facepalmed, completely ignoring the rest of Jack’s words. He just lose count on how many times Jack fell head over heels with a band’s female vocalist, being in a relationship with her but always get dumped shortly after. To think that womanizer just got dumped by Stella from Pink Rox band two days ago after she caught him flirting with a lesbian female vocalist from another band at the club while they were on a date. Fortunately he didn't went home empty-handed that night. The two girls slapped him hard enough leaving two red handprints on his handsome face.

Edward had a meek face at the remembrance of Jack drunk calling him at 3 AM, the latter was crying and sobbing while explaining to him everything happened at the club. He didn’t feel any sympathy since it's always the pervert guitarist’s fault whenever the relationship ends.

Then suddenly Edward remembered one important fact about One OK Rock. He needs to stop Jack’s infatuation immediately before it's too late.

The vocalist with pale as wax face was about to open his mouth to say something to the infatuated guitarist when the latter slammed the magazine on the table and said in full determination,

“Alright! I already DM her on Instagram asking her if I can be friends with her, and she said yes! She said I can come hang out at her house in LA! You hear that, she’s already breathing under the same sky with me! There is no doubt it's our destiny to be together!”

“Whoa! Whoa! Calm the fuck down Jack Louis Feldmann, it's not like what you think-” Edward raised his hands to calm the agitated guitarist. However Jack turned to him and clasped his hands in pleading.

“Please pray for me bro.”

“Why would I do that when karma always comes to bite your fuckboy’s ass anyway. Fuck- I need to tell him now!!” Edward mentally refused but then realized he has something more important to say.

“NO! LISTEN TO ME JACK-”

“My cute Japanese Rock Fairy! Here I come!”  
Before he can say anything else the guitarist already dashed out of the room. Edward facepalmed again, if last time the stupid guitarist was slapped hard then it’ll be the same for this time too. But 10 times harder. With knuckles. For offense of misgender.

 Jack arrived at Taka’s house as the door being opened by a guy he didn't recognize and is not from One OK Rock. The guy reach out his hand to handshake with him.

“I’m Jamil, the band’s close friend. Taka told us about you. You're also Feldy’s son right? Your father is really a nice man and has helped One OK Rock a lot. Taka is in the bathroom at the moment. Come in, make yourself at home.” Jamil led him to the spacious living room where three members of One OK Rock were chilling on the couch.

“Guys, I want to introduce Jack Louis Feldman. Twilite Rock band’s guitarist and John Feldman's eldest son.”

Jack came forward hand handshaked the tallest member first, “Nice to meet you, I’m Toru. One OK Rock’s guitarist.”

Next he handshaked with is the guy with wavy hair and young-looking face, he has a bright smile. “I’m Tomoya, the drummer.”

The last an old-looking guy who has mustache and beard. “I’m Ryota, I play bass.”

“Pleasure to meet you guys.”

At the same time, Taka appeared in the living room. “Thank you for your visit Jack. I was just hanging out with my band mates.” Then he reached out his hand to handshake with Jack but suddenly the latter hugged him instead.

Taka surprised and embarrassed as he awkwardly returned the hug. Jack also sniffed near his neck much to his discomfort. Taka raised his eyebrow from the weird feeling while the rest members and Jamil were staring weird at Jack.

“Minty… nice. It's not so sweet nor strong like the rest band women I dated before. I like your scent Taka... Girl.. you make me go crazy.”

As soon they heard his words, Taka’s eyes widened, Toru’s big Gachapin eyes became bigger, Tomoya and Ryota had their mouth opened while Jamil scratched his head from the awkward misunderstanding.

The following are the rest thoughts :

“Uh-oh I hope Torugei won't get mad.” (Tomoya)

“Shouganai.. This isn't the first time Mori-chan get mistaken as a female by males.” (Ryota)

“................” (Toru)

“Can’t blame him. Poor guy.” (Jamil)

Jack released Taka from the hug as the Japanese opened his mouth to say something but Jack grabbed his shoulders firmly and stared deeply into his eyes before said fully serious, “I like you Taka. Will you go out on a date with me somewhere tomorrow?”

Their thoughts continued;

“Uh.oh. Somebody should tell him.”(Tomoya)

“I feel bad for Mori-chan but at the same time I also feel bad for Jack.” (Ryota)

“................” (Toru)

“This is really bad. He looks serious, even asking Taka for a date. But then again knowing Taka…” (Jamil)

They saw Taka gave them a stare of “Don’t tell him”. Then after biting his lip with discomfort face and a while paused he finally replied, “Let’s go to see the movie then, at 5 o'clock.”

Jack’s eyes shone with much happiness before he said, "Alright, I’ll pick you up at 5 o'clock! Can't wait to see you tomorrow.”

Afterwards he kissed Taka’s cheek despite the guy's unhappy face  then he gave everyone a “farewell guy-hug” and left.

After Jack left everyone confronted Taka.

“Takahiro, is this really alright?” Tomoya voiced his doubt.

“What on earth you're thinking Taka??!” Jamil couldn't understand Taka's logic.

“Mori-chan this is a bad move!”

“Do as you pleased then.”

When they heard Toru’s words, all of them stared at Toru with disbelief stare. The brown-haired continue, "That stupid-pervert-Hakujin is Feldy’s son right? If he gets disappointed and decided to cut off connection with us from the extreme embarrassment after finding out you're a guy, this will not sounds good either.”

“TORUGEI!”

“But Toru-san!!”

“Hm…”

“Toru had the same mind as me. That's why, I decided to play along until a perfect timing comes. I will tell him myself eventually but now it’s not the right time. Don’t worry guys. I can handle this. Trust me.”

Tomoya, Ryota and Jamil fell silence with doubts and displeased but nevertheless they eventually let Taka keep going the bad plan. Toru instead has a blank face, his expression is currently unreadable.

The next day comes as Taka already dressed up in his black cap, black oversized jacket with inner shirt and black ripped jeans with his black shoes. “I’ll be going out now guys. Look after the house and don't make any mess,” he said to Ryota and Tomoya who were playing a PS4 fighting game on the white fur carpet and Toru who was sitting on the couch while scrolling down on his phone.

“Good luck Mori-chan” “—Takahiro.” They said without turning their head to him, fully occupied with the game.

“Call us in case you're in danger, Taka,” Toru reminded while still looking at his phone.

Taka sighed, "I will. See you guys later then.”

The black haired walked out of the house and as soon he left, Ryota asked Toru with eyes still focused to the game.

“Toru, you’re worrying about Mori-chan too aren’t you?”

“Not at all. He can do whatever he wants. He’s already 29 not 9.”

Tomoya and Ryota paused the game then stared at each other with knowing eyes. Then they said in unison, “Toru will go out in 3…..2…….1..”

“I need to go out to buy cigarettes and beers. I’ll be back in a short while.” Toru get off the couch, went to fetch his hoodie jacket and car keys and then he too, left the house.

The two laughed for a while before they continued the game.

 

Jack turn on the radio because silence occupied them for a while on their way to the mall. Taka hasn't talk at all along the drive other than a single “thank you” when Jack opened the car’s door for the black-haired. However, he knows Japanese girls like Taka in general, are shy and quiet in nature despite the black-haired’s boyish outfits.

A part of a familiar song to Taka already been played once the radio is on. The Japanese’s eyes became wide opened. This couldn't be more embarrassing. The song's lyrics echoed in the car,

_“-They shine like neon lights_  
_I just can't resist them_  
_Been waiting my whole life-”_

“This song! I heard from my friend this song was performed at the recently APMAs by an “Asian Pride band,” said the vocalist is an openly lesbian and that she claimed she loves American girls so much. Although I can't recall what's the band name, unfortunately. Don’t get me wrong I have nothing against LGBT people but with the good ones being a lesbian what’s left for us straight guys?”

Jack is totally oblivious to Taka’s irritated face with arms across his chest. As if it couldn't be more worst, Jack began singing loudly at the chorus part but with a bit different lyrics.

_“Come and break my heart you Japanese girls (he clutched on his chest dramatically while staring at Taka)_

_How'd you get that reputation for taking over the world_

_Can't you see I'm out of my head for you (he stared at Taka with admiration eyes)_

_Can't you see I'm out of my head for you_

_Japanese girls!!_ ”

After he finished singing this he turned Taka “How’s my singing sweetie?”

Despite he was feeling slightly dizzy and his eardrums were throbbing as if about to break, Taka calmly replied with pale face, “Your voice is good. At least I’m still alive.”

With his eyes now directed towards the road Jack cheerfully said to the Japanese, “Finally! I get to hear your sweet raspy voice and sweet praise! Oh my sweet pure, darling Taka, if you think my voice make you feel alive I am gladly will sing to you everyday until I lost my voice.”

Taka pursed his lips and clenched his S-sized fist, trying so hard not to kick the guy out of the car. Mistaken people's gender, believing that nonsense “Pride Band” story, mistaken people's words, this guy’s idiocy is certainly on a supreme KY level. He roughly removed his cap and bit the back of the cap in stressed while Jack was humming to the rest of the song lyrics.

They finally arrived at the mall and went to take the escalator until the 4th floor, where the cinema located. While they were at the escalator, they were oblivious that a suspicious guy in green hoodie jacket was standing few steps behind them.

The hoodie guy curled a fist when he saw Jack moving his hand to grab Taka’s waist firmly. He was trying so hard not to push the pervert off the escalator right at that moment. He followed the couple as the two went to see the movie titles and screening times.

“Which one you wanted to see my cute fairy?”

Every time Jack come up with a pet-names Taka swore he died a little inside from the cringe and embarrassment. Nevertheless he bear with it and scanned the movie titles and times, then pointed at the one showing soonest.

“Romeo and Juliet, that’s a good choice. I am really happy to see this cute side of you my darling Taka. Even though you're boyish in appearance, you're actually still a delicate maiden inside.” He gently tilted Taka’s chin so their eyes met each other. The guitarist’s stare contained nothing but love and adoration. How toxic. “Go get the seat, baby, I’ll be bringing in popcorn and drinks.”

“Thank you. You're so kind." The Japanese replied politely with a smile.

“Anything for you.” The taller guy kissed the black-haired’s on the face before he left to buy the tickets, popcorn and drinks.

The black-haired Japanese began to feel even more frustrated. Why the hell this stupid womanizer has to be Feldy’s son. This ought to be the most worst hang out he ever had in his life. Even though at the same time it's also his own fault.

They went inside the theater only to see the theater is close to vacant. Great. Just when Taka thought the theater would be packed so that they would have to sit at a safe distance from each other. With a heavy sigh he went to sit at the back, cozy seat. The hoodie guy went to sit behind him. Taka is completely oblivious to the guy behind him.

The movie’s prologue just started when Jack appeared with popcorn and drinks in his arms. He sat next to Taka and gave him the popcorn and drink. Then Jack grabbed Taka’s shoulder and pulled the black haired closer to him. However Taka is too engrossed in the movie while eating popcorn to notice Jack was grabbing his shoulder.

The hoodie guy behind them was glaring at the couple with his big eyes, full with malicious intention.

Two hours later, the movie ends. The popcorn and drinks are already finished while the hoodie guy behind the couple already fell asleep. Jack turned to see Taka already sobbing as he lowered his cap to conceal his watering eyes.

“That was tragic… reminds me to Kimi No Na Wa” movie I used to watch when I’m in Japan. But Romeo and Juliet died in the end unlike the couple in “Kimi No Na Wa”. No one deserved to die like that.”

Jack brought Taka to his chest and rubbed his back to sooth him down. His face is still hidden underneath the cap which Jack tried to remove the cap off his face but Taka won't let his cap go.

“ Babe..come on.. there’s nothing to be ashamed off. It’s absolutely normal for girls to cry on tragic love story, no matter how tough they may look outside. Plus, I too would die for you, you know. No other girls have ever been this sweet, shy but tough-looking like you.”

Taka removed the cap off his weeping face and wore it back. He sat straight and wiped his watery eyes. He sniffled his red nose. He honestly doesn't know how to responds at Jack’s last words. He began to feel guilty already. He swallowed saliva down his dried throat then quickly stood off his seat, fixed his jacket and said with sniffled, “Let’s go home.”

He was about to leave the theater when Jack grabbed him by arm and harshly pulled him onto his lap, resulted the cap to fall on the floor in progress.Then he pulled Taka’s waist so their face became closer before he quickly sealed their lips together.

At the back seat, the green hoodie guy just woke up as he rubbed his face but when he saw the sight at the front seat, his sleepy eyes became wide opened and he quickly stood off his seat while lowered his hoodie jacket.

He was about to clock block them when Taka pushed Jack away from him and get off the guitarist’s lap. He wiped his lip using his back hand then said,  
“I’m sorry. But we can't do this anymore Jack. I am not what you think I am. I’m actually a-”

Before he can finished his words, Jack stood off his seat and pressed his fingers to shush Taka’s lips.  
“Shhh.. It's alright you don't have to say sorry baby. I understand... I understand ,okay? It's my fault too for forcing my feelings on you, I was pressuring you so much and I am so sorry for not realizing it sooner. It’s alright….I let you go now.”

At the end of his words, Jack’s eyes became watery as Taka reached out his arms and hugged Jack which the guitarist returned back, but tighter. He planted a kiss on the shorter Japanese’s hair before continued, “Even tho I... still love you so much Taka… I wish someday you’ll find a girl who can love you just as much as I do. That girl will be real lucky to be with a wonderful, precious, tough cookie but sweet girl like you.”

Taka’s face and the guy in green hoodie’s face turned pale. Looks like this matter escalated into another messed up misunderstanding. The guy in green hoodie left the theater with heavy awkward feelings of sympathy and guilty, leaving the two behind some privacy to settle their conflicted feelings.  
Silence enveloped them as they hugged for while.

“You’ll always be my sweetest one even tho we’re not meant to be. I love you with all my heart, my dearest Japanese Rock Fairy.”

Jack sent Taka home after he promised the latter the date is the first and last they’ll be together. The guitarist said even tho he feels awkward he still wants to be friends with Taka and the rest members of One OK Rock.

Ryota and Tomoya stared at each other puzzled when they saw Taka and Toru who both just returned home sat on the couch with troubled face, a depressed miasma surrounding both of them.

Even though the matter with Jack is settled but this is not the kind of settlement they wished for.

 

Later that day…

Edward woke up to sound of his phone ringtone. He stared at the phone’s clock display, it's only 3 AM and someone had to ruin his beauty sleep and erotic dream. He sat straight and rubbed his eyes while yawning. The caller’s name is displayed on the phone screen as “Jack”.

He pursed his lips, “So he finally knows huh. Oh well.. I was about to reject this call but then since this time case is a special case, I am interested to know the details.”

The pale-faced vocalist (no his skin is natural like that, he’s not sick) answered the call. As soon the phone is pressed to his ears—

“Edwaaaardd!!! *sobs* *sniffled*”

“You get dumped again? With slap or punch?”

“Nooo…*hic* *sobs* I..let..er’ gooo… *sobs* She dahsn't….. like...d *hic* *sobs* ...dic..”

“Because you're small?”

“Noooo!!! *hic* *sobs* shee….’s *hic* a.. les..bian..!! *sobs* “

Edward thought, "So it seemed this has taken an unexpected turn. Jack doesn't know the truth yet."

The vocalist can only listened to the guitarist’s emotional drunk heartbroken words as he was now drunk-singing loudly to a song rhythm Edward recognized as “American Girls” but with a slightly changed of lyrics, “come and break my heart you Japanese girls”.


End file.
